The Power Within
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night while they were running through Forks the Cullens find a whole family slaughtered by just one vampire. They find only one survivor and take her back to their house. They find out later that someone is after her. The same person that killed her family.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

Chapter 1

_A/N Characters are from another story called A New Beginning. I would recommend reading that before this. Enjoy_

'Something doesn't seem right tonight.' Haley thought as she and the Cullens ran through Forks at night. 'Something seems off.'

Edward nodded. "Yes I sense it too."

Will nodded also. "Yes I think something is about to happen somewhere."

Alice rolled her eyes. "If something was about to happen then I would know about it."

Suddenly she gasped.

Haley, Edward and Will growled together.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, Alexandra Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha and Riley go back to the house now." Will said.

"But…" Tom began.

"Just go back to the house now!" Will said. "Sam, Lucca, Alexandra, Riley and Blake take them back now and stay with them until we get back."

They nodded and ran away without another word.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. "Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice replied. "I saw a girl in the vision with someone. Haley was in it as well."

"Do you know who it is?" Edward asked as he turned to Haley.

Haley shook her head. "No she doesn't look familiar at all to me."

Esme started sniffing and her eyes widened. "Carlisle do you smell that?"

Carlisle nodded. "It smells like…."

"Blood." Will finished as his face went whiter than normal. "Lots of it."

Haley put her hand on his shoulder. "Will are you going to be alright?"

Will nodded. "I think that I can handle it."

It was then that Haley saw something sneaking out of a house.

"Who's that?"

The vampire turned and saw them and ran away.

Haley growled and started going after them.

Edward grabbed her before she could get away. "Haley don't. Something doesn't seem right tonight."

"That vampire is the least of our worries." Carlisle said. "We have to see what he was doing in that house."

Everyone nodded and ran into the house.

Haley gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock as she entered the house.

Everywhere she looked there was blood and bodies.

She took a step back into Will.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's horrible."

Carlisle stepped towards the bodies. "Check to see if anyone is alive."

Everyone nodded and moved off.

Suddenly there was a loud strangled gasp and Haley felt something pull on her jeans.

Haley looked down to see a young girl her own age holding onto her jeans.

"Please…." The girl whispered.

Haley could see that her neck was bleeding badly and that both her legs had been broken but she still held onto her jeans.

"Carlisle." Haley said as she bent down in front of the girl.

"You're going to be alright."

Carlisle flashed by Haley's side and turned the girl over.

"Is she going to be alright?" Haley asked.

'She's dying Haley.' Carlisle thought. 'How she managed to hold on for this long I have no idea.'

The girl then choked out. "Vampire." And her eyes went wide as she stared at nothing.

Carlisle sighed as he closed the girls eyes.

"I could have saved her." Haley said. "I could have saved her with my powers. The poor girl."

"It's too late for that now." Carlisle replied. "Go find out if anyone else is alive."

Haley nodded and walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley walked past the first room and stopped and turned around towards the room.

She started feeling a strange pull coming from that room and walked in.

She started sniffing as she looked around the room.

"Hello? Is there anyone alive in here? It's alright. I won't hurt you. Show yourself to me. I promise that I won't hurt you."

She walked over to the bed and looked under it to see a girl curled up and looking at Haley with wide frightened eyes.

She had long dark blonde curly hair with red streaks in them and clothes that had holes in them.

Edward was walking past the room at that same time and Haley looked up at him.

"Edward there's someone here."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Carlisle." He said as he joined her and looked under.

Carlisle appeared at that same second.

The girl curled tighter as he looked at her.

The others waited outside.

"It's alright." He said. "We won't hurt you. We are here to help you."

The girl shook her head.

"She's too scared." Jasper said.

Haley sighed and lifted the bed and put it aside.

The girl shrieked and crawled backwards into the corner.

"I'm sorry." Haley told her. "But all we want to do is help you."

The girl slowly shook her head.

'Haley can you knock her out?' Carlisle thought.

Haley nodded and stared at the girl.

The girl's eyes began closing at once.

Carlisle went to her side when her eyes closed.

"How long will she be asleep?"

"Long enough for her to be safe at our house." Haley replied.

Carlisle nodded and grabbed her and ran off with everyone else following.

"Put her in my room." Haley said when they got back to their house.

Carlisle placed the girl on the bed and checked to see if she had any wounds.

"Do you know anything about her?" Carlisle asked.

Haley shook her head. "No I tried to look into her mind but she was blocking me." Haley replied.

"How? She's human."

Haley shrugged. "I don't know."

"She's been bitten." Carlisle said.

Haley's eyes widened. "What?"

Carlisle showed Haley her wrist.

"There's a bite mark there."

"So is she going to change?" Haley asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No she's not changing but she's meant to be. I don't know if she's got venom inside her body or not."

About a minute later the girl woke and gasped when she saw Carlisle and Haley.

"It's okay." Haley said. "Don't panic. My name is Haley and this is Carlisle. He is a doctor. You can trust us. We won't hurt you. Can you tell us your name?"

"Pepper."

Haley smiled gently. "You don't have to be afraid of us Pepper."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asked.

Pepper shook her head.

"Do you know who that vampire was?" Haley asked.

Pepper shook her head again. "No but I think he was after me for some reason. I don't know why though."

"Was that your family?"

Pepper shook her head. "No that was my foster family." She started crying. "There dead aren't they?"

Haley nodded. "Yes I'm afraid so."

"I can't believe that there dead."

Haley looked to Carlisle. "What do we do?"

"Do you want to stay with us?" he asked her. "We can take care of you."

Pepper nodded.

"Did you want to meet the rest of our family?" Haley said. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

Pepper took a deep breathe. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley held Pepper's hand as she and Carlisle walked out of the room.

The others were waiting for them in the family room.

Levi, Kali, Alexis, Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha and Riley weren't with them.

Haley felt Pepper's hand tightening around hers.

'Where are Maddy, Alexis, Lucca, Tom, Blake, Samantha, and Riley?' Haley asked Edward.

'I told Blake, Samantha, Lucca and Riley to take them all out somewhere.'

"Everyone this is Pepper." Haley said. "Pepper this is Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and my husband Will."

Emmett grinned. "Hi."

Pepper hid beside Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks Emmett. We only just got her to not be afraid of us."

"H…. hello. My…. My name is…. Pepper."

Esme smiled gently and walked to Haley's side. "Hello my dear are you hungry?"

Pepper nodded.

"Then come sit down while I make you something."

Pepper pulled Haley along as she sat at the table.

'She seems to like you the best.' Edward said.

'Yes. She seems to trust me for some reason.' Haley replied.

'I think it's because you were the first to see her when she was hiding under the bed.' Will said.

Haley nodded and tried not to look disgusted as Esme handed Pepper her food.

'Gross.' Haley thought.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you Esme." Pepper said quietly as she ate the food.

Haley stood from the table and Pepper immediately grabbed her arm.

"Stay Haley please."

'Haley you better stay by her side for now on.' Carlisle thought.

Haley frowned. 'Why?'

'Because you're the only one that she wants by her side at this time.' Edward answered. 'You are the only one that she can trust. She doesn't seem to trust us at this time.'

Haley rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Suddenly Alice gasped.

Haley looked up at her. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked as she finished her meal.

"Nothing." Haley said. "Alice has a gift to see the future of people's decisions."

"Oh." Pepper said.

'And for some reason she saw us fighting each other.' Haley thought. 'I wonder why.'

'Haley his still after her.' Edward said.

'That vampire that killed her foster family?' she replied. 'Yes I know. We have to protect her.'

Edward nodded. 'I know.'

Alexis, Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha and Riley walked through the door a second later.

They immediately went up to Sam and Riley's bedroom with a signal from Haley.

'We will protect Pepper from him.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Haley followed Pepper into her room.

"You can use my room for the time being." Haley said as she walked out the door.

"Haley wait." Pepper said. "Stay with me."

Haley sighed and walked back in and sat on the bed as Pepper got under the covers.

"Tell me what powers you have." Pepper asked.

"Every power." Haley replied.

Pepper's eyes widened. "You must be very powerful then."

Haley nodded. "I'm the strongest vampire on earth. No one can stand up to me and no one is my equal."

"At least no one is a threat to you." Peppers said as her eyes closed.

Haley sighed heavily and walked out the door.

She walked to Will and kissed him on the lips. "Hey I've missed you."

Will smiled. "I think your being over dramatic. Even so I still missed you as well."

"Maybe Samantha would like to spend some time with Pepper." Haley said. "After all she is human as well."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I think that Pepper needs to be around her own kind at this time."

At that same second Blake and Samantha walked out into the lounge room hand in hand.

Haley turned to Samantha. "Samantha when Pepper wakes would you like to spend some time with her?"

Samantha nodded. "Sure thing. It's nice to know that there is another human in this house. No offense."

The next day Haley walked into her room with Samantha behind her.

"Morning." Pepper said as she yawned.

"Morning." Haley replied. "Pepper I would like to introduce to you to my daughter Samantha." She turned to leave.

"Wait Haley you're not staying?"

Haley shook her head. "No but don't worry. Samantha will keep you company." She replied as she walked out the room.

Pepper turned to Samantha and said. "So are you a vampire as well?"

Samantha smiled. "No I'm not a vampire. I'm human same as you expect I'm immortal."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Aren't you scared to be in a house full of vampires?"

Samantha shook her head. "No because I know that no matter what happens they'll be there to protect me. They are my family."

"So I have to trust them." Pepper replied. "They won't hurt me?"

Samantha nodded. "They won't hurt you. I promise. You can trust them and not just Haley."

Pepper nodded. "Samantha are Edward and Haley related by any chance."

Samantha nodded. "Yes there related. Edward and Haley my mum are twins."

"Twins! Wow."

'Samantha get her to meet Alexis, Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha and Riley.' Haley thought to her.

"Did you want to meet the rest of the family?"

"There are more of you."

Samantha laughed and nodded.

She stood and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and into her bedroom.

Blake walked up to her and kissed her.

"Pepper this is Blake." Samantha said. "He is my husband. And this is Alexis, Tom, Lucca, Alexandra and Riley. Alexis is my daughter."

"Hello everyone." Pepper said.

"Hey. Welcome to the horror house." Tom said.

Alexis's eyes went red and put her hand on Tom's leg and shocked him.

Tom jumped. "Ow. I was just joking Alexis. There was no need for that."

"What did she do?" Pepper asked. "How did she do that?"

"Some of them have gifts." Samatha explained. "Alexis can shock people just by touching them. Sometimes before she shocks someone her eyes go crimson red."

"Wow." Pepper said.

"Did you want to say hello to the Cullens?" Samantha asked.

"Grandma Esme and Haley, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie have all gone hunting together just so you know Mum." Alexis said.

Pepper nodded.

"Alright let's go."

Pepper and Samantha walked down the stairs.

"H….. Hello everyone." Pepper said.

Carlisle slowly walked to her side and smiled. "Hello young Pepper. Haley should be back from the hunt soon."

Pepper nodded. "I feel as though I should be saying thank you for saving me the other day. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carlisle replied.

'Okay now I see the resemblance between Haley and Edward.' Pepper thought as she stole a glance at Edward.

Edward chuckled.

Alice and Haley rushed through the door a second later followed by Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice and Haley both had a panicked look on their face.

Will walked to her side and grabbed her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice and I had a vision." Haley replied.

"What was it about?" Carlisle asked.

Haley's eyes looked to Pepper for a second then back to Carlisle.

"Haley and Pepper were fighting each other." Edward said. "That vampire that was at the house was there with them as well."

Pepper gasped. "How am I going to fight you? I'm not even a vampire."

Haley shook her head. "Not yet anyway but you will be."

Pepper shivered. "I don't want to be a vampire."

Haley sighed and walked over to hug her. "Some of us didn't get a choice or not when we were turned. I won't let anything happen to you. He seems to be after you for a reason. We just aren't sure what his motivations are with you yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later Haley was sitting on the grass with Samantha and Pepper.

Pepper sighed. "The sky's so pretty."

Haley nodded in agreement.

"So Pepper tell me what happened to your real family." Samantha asked. "Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Pepper sighed. "I did. I had a younger sister named Melody Jane. She had just turned four the week before we went on our holiday. She was so cute and little. She was such a sweetheart. She wanted to be everywhere with me. She was never annoying to me."

"What happened to them?" Haley asked.

"I don't usually talk about it but seeing as though you're asking." Pepper took a deep breathe. "We were driving through the rain coming back from a holiday. The road was extremely dangerous to be on at that time because of all the heavy rain and you could barely see anything when you looked out the window. Melody was sitting right next to me in the middle seat." Pepper smiled slightly at the memory. "She was trying to learn how to read and she wanted me to teach her. A truck was coming from across the road a little too fast and started skidding towards us. I knew what was going to happen. I turned to Melody and kissed her and told her to close her eyes and not to open them. When the car collided Melody was killed instantly while I was tossed around. I think that mum and dad were also killed instantly because mum's head went through the windscreen and dad was crushed by the truck. When I woke I found that I was lying in a hospital bed a week later. A nurse told me that my whole family was dead and that I was the survivor. She told me that I shouldn't have survived and it was a miracle that I survived at all. I only had a fractured skull, a few broken ribs and one broken leg. The Cooper family took me in after that until that vampire killed them all."

Samantha hugged her. "We're both sorry Pepper."

Haley nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Haley stood and growled.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

"Something's coming." Haley replied through clenched teeth as the Cullens walked out.

"Did you see?" Haley asked.

Alice nodded. "He'll be here any minute."

"Who?" Pepper asked.

"The vampire that attacked you." Haley replied. "Alexis, Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha, Alexandra, Riley go inside and take Pepper with you."

"No I want to stay with you." Pepper said as Alexis, Tom, Blake, Lucca, Samantha, Alexandra and Riley walked back inside.

"Pepper this vampire is after you." Haley replied.

"I still won't leave."

"Fine stand near Bella."

As Pepper went to stand next to Bella the Cullens walked over to Haley.

A vampire walked through the trees a second later and smiled at them.

Haley growled and went into a crouch.

"Ah Pepper I finally found you."

"You won't have her." Haley said.

"Oh yes she will." The vampire said. "It is her destiny to come with me young Haley."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about you." He replied. "Oh my apologies. You have no idea who I am. My name is Vampyre."

Haley frowned. "You're a vampire and your name is Vampyre?"

Vampyre laughed. "I know. It's very confusing isn't it? You see where I came from the parents name you on what you will become. They knew that I would become a vampire someday so that's what I was called. Now to matter of business. Give me what I desire. Give me Pepper."

Haley growled. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Vampyre laughed as the wind suddenly picked up. "You really think that you can protect her."

That's when Haley sensed what his powers were.

She gasped out loud. "Mind control and wind, ice, fire and earth powers."

"I thought that vampires only had one power?" Pepper said.

"Some vampires have more than one power." Bella replied. "He may be a powerful vampire but his still no match for Haley."

Vampyre raised his hands and Haley's eyes widened and turned to her family.

"Everybody get out of the way." Haley yelled. "His about to send a flamethrower our way."

The Cullens jumped out of the way as Vampyre sent a flamethrower past them.

Pepper also jumped out of the way of the flames.

Vampyre then made a wall of ice in between the Cullens and Pepper.

Haley gasped and started banging on the wall.

"Don't bother." Vampyre said as he walked to Pepper's side. "No matter how many times you bang on it, it won't break."

"Pepper get away from here." Will yelled through the ice wall.

As Pepper took a step away from Vampyre he grabbed hold of her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Let me go!" Pepper screamed.

He hushed her and gently stroked her face. "Sleep." He said softly in his ear.

Pepper fainted in his arms.

Vampyre smiled at the Cullens before running off.

Haley shrieked and stepped away from the ice wall.

"I've had enough of this." She said as she took a step back from the ice wall.

She took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream.

About a second later the ice wall collapsed in front of them.

"We need to save Pepper from Vampyre." Haley said.

Edward nodded. "Yes. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They found Vampyre standing alone in an abandoned building.

He smiled when they entered.

"Welcome." He said. "I knew that you would come sooner or later."

Haley growled. "Where is Pepper?"

"She's right here." Vampyre said as Pepper suddenly appeared beside him.

Everyone gasped when they saw her.

"She's a vampire." Rosalie said.

Pepper nodded. "Yes my master changed me. I must say that I like this better than when I was human. I feel so strong."

'His controlling her mind.' Haley thought.

Pepper nodded. "Yes Haley my master is very strong."

Haley gasped and her eyes went wide. "You can read my thoughts."

Pepper laughed. "Of course. I am just as powerful as you after all."

"What?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I've got all the powers that you have. Only mine are intensified."

Haley shook her head. "No that's not possible."

Pepper smiled. "Isn't it? Yet here I am. Here I'll show you a little sample of my power." She said as she raised her hands towards Haley.

Pepper smiled at Haley before sending a huge wave of flame towards her.

Haley jumped out of the way but not before her clothes got singed by the flames.

Pepper smiled and raised her hands again and the flames changed direction and went flying towards the Cullens.

'Even I can't do that.'

Haley sensed Bella putting her shield up to protect them.

'That won't help.' Haley thought.

Haley ran in front of them and let of an ice beam from her hands that froze the flames.

She growled. "This is between you and me so leave them out of this."

Pepper cackled with laughter. "Your right. This is between you and me." she turned to Vampyre. "With your permission master I would like to rid us of this pest."

Vampyre nodded. "Go ahead my dear. Destroy her then we can destroy the Cullens."

Pepper turned back to Haley and smiled. "You will be no match for me."

Haley snarled and went into a crouch. "We'll see about that." She said.

Pepper laughed. "You really think that you can defeat me Haley? You're a fool Haley. There's no possible way that you can defeat me. I'm way out of your league."

"I know that there is a way to defeat you." Haley replied. "And I will find it."

'I don't want to destroy her.' Haley thought. 'I think that I can find a way to break the trance that she's under from Vampyre.'

'Be careful Haley.' Will thought.

Haley growled as she went into a crouch.

Pepper raised her hands and sent out a powerful energy blast towards Haley.

Haley dodged the attack.

Pepper smiled and the energy blast started following Haley.

Haley used her Wallcrawling ability to try and escape the energy blast.

She jumped out of the way as the energy blast hit the wall.

Haley raised her hands and a force field appeared around her just as Pepper blasted out another energy blast.

Haley turned invisible a second later.

Pepper laughed. "You really think that you can hide from me Haley?"

"Yes." Haley's voice rang out.

Pepper grinned wickedly and closed her eyes. "We'll see about that."

Pepper whirled around and punched Haley which sent her flying into the wall behind her.

"Haley!" Will yelled as he was just about to run over to her.

Edward and Jasper grabbed him before he could run over to her.

"Will stop." Carlisle said.

"But Haley needs our help." Will said. "We can't just stand here while Pepper is about to destroy her."

"We have to." Jasper said.

"Haley can take care of herself." Edward replied. "You know that."

Will growled. "Fine. Let me go."

Pepper laughed as she slowly walked over to Haley.

"You see Haley? I told you that you could never defeat me. Your own family cannot help you now."

Haley smiled. "I would be too sure about that." She said as she raised her hand towards Pepper.

Pepper growled and took a step back from Haley.

"What are you planning?"

"Just watch. You'll be back to your normal self soon."

"What are you talking about?"

Haley's smile grew wider. "Turn around."

Pepper turned around just in time for a heavy brick wall to smack into her face.

Pepper fell to her knees dazed.

Haley ran to her side and placed her hands on Pepper's head and closed her eyes.

Pepper started screaming when Haley touched her head.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! It hurts so much!"

"I know, I know." Haley replied. "But it will all be over in a minute."

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut.

About a second later she fell to her hands and Haley removed her hands from her head.

"Pepper?"

Pepper's eyes opened and looked up at Haley before jumping to her feet and hugged her.

"Thank you Haley!"

Haley smiled. "It's good to have you back Pepper."

Vampyre growled. "No!"

"It ends here Vampyre." Haley said as she raised her hands.

Pepper stopped her. "No Haley let me do it."

Haley nodded and stood aside.

Pepper raised her hands. "This is payback Vampyre for killing my foster family." She said as she let loose a huge flamethrower that encased Vampyre.

When the flames disappeared Vampyre was turned to ashes.

Pepper sighed. "Thank goodness that's all over with."

Haley nodded. "Yes."

Will and Edward ran over to Haley and hugged her.

The Cullens followed them.

"I thought that I was going to lose you." Will said as he frowned.

Haley smiled and kissed him. "All part of the plan."

"What to scare me?"

Haley laughed.

"So Pepper what are you going to do now?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm thinking about travelling the world." Pepper replied. "There's so much I want to see."

"You're more than welcome to join our family." Esme said.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you. For everything. Maybe I'll see you around someday."

Haley smiled. "I hope so. After all we have to see who is more powerful. You or me."

"I look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple weeks later….

Haley, Edward and Will had just returned from a hunt when Haley's phone started vibrating from her pocket in her jeans.

'A message. I'm glad that I understand these things now.' She thought as she grabbed it. 'I have only been a vampire for 17 years now. I need to get with the times.'

She ignored Will and Edward laughing under there breathes as they walked through the door.

"No way." She said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It's a message from Pepper."

"Pepper?" Carlisle said as he stood from the couch. "Is she alright?"

Haley nodded. "She's fine. She's asking me if it's alright to come and visit."

"We would love for her to visit." Esme said. "It's been a while since we've seen her."

Haley smiled. "She says that she'll be here by tomorrow. I'm so excited. We haven't had much contact with her since she was turned. I wonder why she's coming here."

"We'll find out tomorrow." Will said. "Alice can you see the future?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I can't really see any reason why she's coming."

Haley shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

The next day Haley waited outside with Will as the sun rose in the sky.

'I can feel her coming.' She thought. 'I can feel her power. Wow she's become stronger since the last time we saw her. So strong.'

"So how does it feel to have someone that's stronger than you are?" Will asked smiling.

Haley gave him a soar look. "It hasn't been proven that she's stronger than I am."

Will chuckled. "It was the last time you saw her."

Haley ignored him.

Haley's attention shifted back to the trees as a girl walked out from them.

Instead of her dark blonde curly hair she had long crimson red hair that ran down her back, she had white skin and bright butterscotch eyes.

Haley's eyes widened. "Pepper! Is that you?"

Pepper smiled. "Hey Haley."

Haley was suddenly by Pepper's side and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well." Pepper replied. "Where's the rest of the family?"

"There inside waiting for you." Haley replied. "What happened to your hair?"

Pepper smiled. "I decided that it was time to colour it."

Will flashed to Haley's side and hugged Pepper. "Hello Pepper."

"It's nice to see you again Will."

"Come on lets go inside." Haley said. "Everyone's waiting to see you again."

Pepper hugged everyone in turn as they walked through the door. "It's good to see you all again."

"How long are you staying?" Carlisle asked.

"For a couple of days." Pepper replied as she turned to Haley. "Haley remember the last time we saw each other we made a deal?"

Haley nodded. "Yes I remember. It was to see who was stronger."

"Well that's one of the reasons why I came back. To see which one of us is the stronger ones."

Haley smiled. "So you want to have a fight?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes but maybe not at this very moment. We should train. I should warn you that I have discovered new powers."

"Well so have I."

"Oh this is going to end well." Emmett said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later Haley was outside training with her powers.

'I must get stronger.' She thought. 'I don't want to lose when I go up against Pepper.'

Will and Edward walked out the house and watched Haley.

Haley closed her eyes and set herself on fire.

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that she could do that? Could you?"

Edward shook her head. "No."

Haley then made a large ring of flames around her.

"This must be a new power." Edward said.

"It's certainly strong." Will replied. "I wonder if she's going to use it when she goes up against Pepper."

"She's thinking about it but she knows that Pepper will be able to block that kind of force. She doesn't want to hurt her."

"I don't think that she'll be able to get close to her to tell you the truth." Will said. "Pepper is very strong."

Haley growled and turned to Will and Edward.

"Uh-oh I think that she heard you." Edward said as he smirked.

"I'm so glad to see that my own husband and my own twin brother have so little faith in me William and Edward." Haley said as the fire increased around her.

"I do have faith in you Haley you know we do." Will said.

Edward nodded in agreement. "We both do."

Haley turned away from him and faced a group of trees beside her.

She raised her hand and a line of fire went flying towards the trees completely engulfing the trees.

Haley waved her hand and the fire immediately disappeared.

There was nothing left of the group of trees when the fire vanished.

As the rest of the flames vanished someone started clapping.

Haley turned to see Pepper standing behind Edward and Will clapping by the door.

"Very impressive Haley." Pepper said.

Haley smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you ready for our fight yet?"

Haley nodded.

"Good."

As Pepper walked down the steps Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came out to join them.

"I got 20 on Pepper." Emmett said to Jasper.

"You're on." Jasper replied.

Haley rolled her eyes. 'How did I know that was going to happen?' she thought.

"Now we shall see which one of us is the strongest in the world." Pepper said as she stood in front of Haley. "Are you ready Haley?"

Haley nodded nervously. "You can go first."

"Are you sure?"

Haley nodded again.

"Well if you insist." Pepper said as she raised her hands.

Haley crouched down as she got ready for Pepper's attack.

Suddenly the earth opened up from underneath Haley's feet.

Haley jumped out of the way to avoid being swallowed up and raised her hands and sent electricity towards Pepper.

The electricity hit an invisible force and disappeared.

'A shield.' Haley thought.

Pepper nodded. "You should have remembered that Haley."

Haley growled and raised her hands and sent an ice beam towards Pepper.

Pepper raised her own hands and sent a huge flamethrower towards Haley.

Haley jumped into the air and created silver wings with flecks of purple onto her back.

"Did you know that she could even do that?" Will whispered to Edward.

Edward shook his head.

Pepper smiled. "You do realize that you're not the only one who can do that right?" Pepper said as she jumped into the air and also created larger butterscotch wings on her back.

Haley created spikes in her hands and threw it at Pepper.

Pepper used her speed to dodge each of the spikes.

Haley then started copies of herself around Pepper.

Pepper smiled. "You really think that you can hide yourself from me."

"Yes." Said each of them together.

Pepper shook her head and laughed. "I can tell which one of you is the real one out all you fakers." She said. "And I'm about to attack the real one."

Pepper slowly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked the Haley's as they looked around for Pepper.

Pepper appeared behind one of the Haley's back.

"Right behind you." She whispered into her ear.

Haley had no time to react before she was kicked in the back and sent down to the ground.

As she hit the ground the copies of Haley disappeared.

Before she could get up Pepper landed next to Haley and put a flaming hand near her neck.

"I win." She said.

Haley sighed. "You win."

Pepper smiled as she helped Haley to her feet.

"That was a great battle Haley. You really showed how powerful you were."

"Yes but it wasn't enough. I still lost to you. Now we know who is the strongest in the world. It's you Pepper. I gladly hand that title to you."

Pepper laughed. "No Haley I don't want that title. You may have the title as the world's strongest vampire."

Haley smiled. "Thanks."

Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Will, Edward and Jasper walked over to them.

"That was a very interesting fight to watch." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for fighting me Haley." Pepper said.

Haley smiled. "I would gladly have a rematch with you anytime Pepper." Haley replied. "Are you going to stay with us for now on?"

Pepper nodded. "After all you are my family now."

The end.


End file.
